undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale Rho
Undertale Rho is an Undertale AU that follows similarly to the canon game up to a certain point. Primarily focusing on multiple characters over the course of time. The main story spans from ~30 B.C.E. to ~2075. With the great span in time, I've broken it up into story arcs. Story Arcs Dark History Arc: 30 B.C.E. - 1025 C.E. The Dark History Arc is one of the longest story arcs, documenting the backstory of redacted. The protagonist of this arc is redacted. The antagonists of this arc are multiple humans over the years. War Arc: 1256 - 1258 The War Arc is the story arc that documents the history of the war between the Humans and the Monsters. The protagonist of this arc are King Asgore and Dr. W.D.Gaster. The antagonists of this arc are King redacted and the seven mages, add their names later. Family Arc: 1407 - 1410 The Family Arc documents the history of a few days before Chara fell into the underground to when Asriel dies. The protagonists of this arc are Chara, Asriel, King Asgore, and Queen Toriel. There are no real antagonists in this arc. Fallen Arc: 1487 - 1873 The Fallen Arc is the time from when the second human, redacted, fell into the underground to when the last human (besides frisk) fell into the underground. The protagonists are the fallen humans. The antagonists are the monsters. Laboratory Arc: 1961 - 1976 The Laboratory Arc tells the backstory of Sans, Papyrus, and The Shadowy Figure. The protagonist/antagonist system doesn't exactly work here as they are all protagonists and antagonists at the same time. This story arc technically goes until 1990 which is when The Shadowy Figure kills Gaster. Madman Arc: 2010 - 2015 The Madman Arc takes place on the surface, focusing on someone who has the ability to reset. The final human, Frisk, remembers every reset. While he tells people that time keeps resetting, no one believes him, causing him to be the target of numerous people accusing him of being crazy. Eventually the madman looses the ability to reset, and dies soon after. Flowey's Arc: Early September, 2015 Flowey's Arc is the 15 days that Flowey keeps replaying over and over. He eventually looses the ability in the morning of September 15th, 2015. Underearth Arc: September 15th, 2015 - September 16th, 2015 The Underearth Arc is Undertale. It lasts from the evening of 9/15/15 and goes until the morning of 9/16/15. TNR Terrorist Group Arc: February 4th, 2016 - 2025 The TNR Terrorist Group is a group of humans and monsters that use extreme measures to prevent another human/monster war from breaking out. The group is destroyed when a raid on their HQ proves failed until Frisk goes in, and exits with the leader on the group in custody. The TNR era ends when he is executed a few days after capture. Surfaced Arc: September 15th, 2025 - September 25th, 2025 Onyx Extinction Event: February 13th, 2026 - September 11th, 2026 Dark Scare Arc: 2030 - 2031 Eternal Consumption Arc: 2035 (Real beginning date unknown) Mass Extinction Event: 2041 Fire Rain Arc: 2055 Corbel Extinction Event: 2075 Misc Category:AUs